Sólo Por Hoy
by Stefy Abbott
Summary: Sólo por hoy se amarían, la nieve siendo testigo silente de aquel beso. Jiraiya/Tsunade. One-Shot.


**Personaje/Pareja:** Jiraiya; Jiraiya/Tsunade.

**Palabras:** 862

**Brevísima explicación:** _Toma lugar_ _dos años después de la Segunda Guerra Shinobi._

* * *

○ **Sólo Por Hoy **○

A través de la ventana se veían los copos precipitarse velozmente. Los árboles estaban desnudos, en nostálgica sintonía con el níveo suelo. Las llamas crepitaban alegremente en la tosca chimenea de una taberna y unos cuantos hombres se empecinaban en flirtear descaradamente con las camareras. Algunas risas podían escucharse en medio de aquel bullicio: tanto el amor como el despecho habían hallado un refugio contra el feroz invierno.

—¡Una ronda más por aquí! —demandó con un tono de voz cansino. Su larga y alborotada melena blanca se confundía con la nieve que entre ella había caído. A su lado, unos ojos reptiles miraban una copa todavía llena del fermentado licor—. ¡Vamos, Orochimaru! No pienso gastarte un trago que jamás irás a probar...

—De todos modos no ibas a pagarlo —contestó sin inmutarse. Estaba decidido a desentenderse de los asuntos de su compañero de equipo, puesto que nada le fastidiaba más que acompañarlo todos los viernes a aquel sitio.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? —respondió Jiraiya con una risa nerviosa, procurando que su alcancía no quedara a la vista: aquel sake debía costar el equivalente de quince tazones de ramen.

Unos cuantos parroquianos los miraban con curiosidad, y Jiraiya pudo escuchar muy bien cuando una joven muy guapa lo señalaba descaradamente. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el joven shinobi corrió hasta donde la doncella se encontraba. Exhibió una sonrisa, que supuestamente tendría que crear el efecto de un Casanova. Para sorpresa de él mismo, sucedió.

—¿Tú no eres Jiraiya, el Sannin?

—Y vaya que sí lo soy —se regodeó, haciendo una de sus típicas poses que hacían referencia al _kabuki_. Orochimaru, quien de repente se había levantado, soltó un bufido—. Ah, no le hagas caso a este... ¿No tendrás amiguitas? ¡Al legendario Jiraiya le fascina conocer nueva gente!

—Querrás decir al _legendario pervertido_ —intentó burlarse el shinobi ofidio—. Jiraiya, esta chica sólo habla contigo porque te volviste famoso. Pierdes tu tiempo, en serio.

El misterioso Sannin optó por abandonar el sitio, no sin antes comentarle al _maestro de los sapos_ algo acerca de Tsunade: _"Me parece que hoy dará un paseo por nuestro antiguo campo de entrenamiento, como de costumbre"_.

Su rostro se iluminó de inmediato, una risa de entusiasmo llenando las cuatro paredes del caserío. Quizá el destino le había brindado una oportunidad más con la chica que, desde que eran sólo unos gennin, consideraba su único amor. Y no es que Jiraiya disfrutara el tener que aprovecharse de la situación: ella necesitaba desesperadamente volver a amar.

Poco le importó volver a cubrirse de nieve. Sus sandalias iban marcando su camino, dejando atrás el calor para seguir encarando al extremo frío. Las calles estaban en su mayoría desiertas: los aldeanos preferían disfrutar más estando en casa que fuera.

El memorial estaba allí, inmóvil como siempre. De lejos, el shinobi pudo distinguir unas nuevas marcas dejadas en la simple estatua. La inscripción se veía profunda, como si el responsable de aquello sintiera un espantoso sentimiento de frustración.

Aquella traviesa sonrisa se desvaneció en un santiamén. Una blonda cabellera surgió de entre los deshojados árboles que circundaban el lugar. Las blancas lágrimas del cielo seguían cayendo, pero la muchacha se resistía a moverse de su sitio.

—¿Tsunade? —preguntó en voz alta, contagiándose un poco de aquella melancólica atmósfera. _'Simplemente esto no va conmigo. Para nada'_.

—Cuatro de diciembre... —se limitó a responder ella—. Hoy es cuatro de diciembre.

Jiraiya asintió, comprendiendo de inmediato. Aquel día era el cumpleaños del tal Dan, el único ninja que fue más certero que él y que se había quedado con la chica. Pero ya habían pasado dos años desde eso.

—No te pongas así —intentó animarla, algo desesperado. Un intento de risa quiso colarse en su garganta. Unas lagrimillas se desbordaron de los ojos color miel, un gemido de dolor contenido dentro de ella.

Apenas había notado la sencilla gema azul colgada en su cuello. Sabía a la perfección que ese collar atraía la malaventura, pero igual seguía provocando que no quitara sus ojos del ahora cubierto escote.

Él se acercó, mandando al diablo todo lo que conocía. Era muy probable que terminara en el hospital, al borde de la muerte, justo como cuando los dos tenían sólo diecisiete años.

Los labios se estamparon con cierta impaciencia, no dejando de ser suaves mientras acariciaban los de Tsunade. Toda su espera se había reducido en ese preciso instante: si moría por sus golpes, estaba seguro de que iría la mar de contento al paraíso. Dada la situación, prefirió no hacer ningún movimiento _pervertido_, pues por más que lo deseara, sabía que arruinaría el momento. Y eso no era lo que él quería...

Para la sorpresa del descarado joven, Tsunade intensificó el repentino contacto. ¿Tanta era la soledad que estaba impresa en su corazón? El shinobi jamás podría adivinarlo, pero tampoco es que quisiera descubrirlo.

Tal vez ese beso se perdería en el tiempo, tal vez era simplemente un desquite. Sólo por hoy se amarían, estaba consciente de aquello. Sucumbir a la tentación del roce de su trampa mortal sería su castigo en los años siguientes.

'_Y sin embargo, así me gusta más'_.

* * *

**N/A:**

El escrito lo tenía desde agosto, pero por cosas de la vida había olvidado publicarlo. Me siento orgullosa de decir que gané el tercer lugar con este One-Shot, en el concurso _One Shots Congelados de Naruto_, llevado a cabo entre julio y octubre de este año en el Foro Cemzoo.

_Espero les haya gustado :3_


End file.
